New Kid in Ghoul (Remastered)
by soulripper13
Summary: (Remastered) Leslie Steele is your typical 13-year-old delinquent and his father had enough and sending him To Calloway's Miltary but something was messed up in the paperwork and the main character ends up being Enrolled at Grimwood's Finishing School for Girls, sounds bad but it gets worse, the students are monsters, How Will Leslie survive the year full of frights and howls,
1. Prolouge

The Night was dark as I sat on the Transit bus chewing a wad of Gum. I'm not one for introductions so I'll keep this brief, My Name is Leslie Steele; and just so you know I AM a boy, though my long black hair might imply otherwise. I am 13 years old, I play Guitar and I will admit it... I'm a bad kid.

Recently I got kicked out of my old school, for what I will not say; just know it was BAD. I live with my Single father and my little sister Samantha. I would call my childhood typical, the only difference I got in trouble a lot. Samantha on the other side was a goody-two-shoes. I used to hate her for ratting out on me but on reflection, it was for the best because if she ended up like me I would never forgive myself. The bus stopped at a stop as I stood up

"Last Stop, everybody out," The driver said looking at me as I walked out spitting the ball of chewed gum on the road. I heard my stomach grumble as I looked around the small town. walking and carrying my suitcase in one hand, my guitar case in the other. My gaze shifted seeing a diner open. The building had a 70's vibes to it, metal colored with green neon lights. I pushed the metal door open entering the near-empty building. I sat one of the tables as a waitress walked up in a stereotypical pink outfit.

"What'll it be?" The waitress asked as I looked over the menu. most of the food was cheap as I looked in my wallet.

"I'll take a chili dog, a side of fries and a chocolate shake, no whipped cream" I responded handing her the menu as she took it.

"It'll be right out" the waitress replied walking away before a laid back. Recently my father had enough of my trouble so he sent me two military-school. and From what I heard about military schools was that they were strict hells for children, nothing was worse than military school, I looked out the window up at the hill.

"This will be my last decent meal for a while better enjoy it," I thought to myself seeing the waitress come out with a metal tray. the smell of the food was making my mouth water as it was set down before me. I reached for the hot dog topped with brown meat. I reached for the mustard squirting the tangy yellow liquid on the food before taking a bite. I was without a doubt the best chili dog I've ever eaten. after polishing the tray I heard for the ketchup soaking the fries and devouring the crispy potato slices.

"Chili dogs and french fries, greatest invention" I started flicking a red fry into my mouth savoring every bite. I knew the Military school would not have good food so I had to enjoy this.

After eating the fries I finished it with the shake. thick and rich chocolate. I patted my stomach in satisfaction setting some money on the table, getting up leaving the diner. I felt a light drizzle on my black leather jacket.

"Just my luck" I whispered it started to rain. I began my hike up the steep hill. The walk was tiring and the rain turned the dirt into slippery mud. I tried my hardest not to slip. I kept every footstep steady. The Bus could not even bother to drop me off at the school. I hiked up the hill in the rain. taking a deep breath before finally coming to the stone building. The building looking like a military school as I read the sign carved into the stone.

"Calloway Military" The sign read embedded in the rock as I sighed. So this is hell I prepared seeing an intercom, pushing my finger on the buzzer.

"Speak" a voice ordered as a sighed.

"Yeah, Is this Col. Calloway?" I asked the voice trying to act formal.

"Speaking" the voice answered as I explained myself.

My name is Leslie Steele, I'm the new kid that's been enrolled here" I started hearing the shuffling of papers.

"What did you say your name was," The voice said as I repeated my name before hearing more paper shuffling.

"Yeah, you're not enrolled here," The voice said as a breathed a sigh of relief. This had to be a godsend. I know my dad enrolled me and by the way, he escorted me to the bus, he believes he did but If I could get out of it I wasn't complaining.

"-Oh wait according to this your application was sent to Grimwood's Finishing" The voice stated as I tilted my head down.

"Grimwood's?" I replied confused as The Col. informed it was a Finishing school for girls as a Punched the stone wall scraping my knuckles and drawing a bit of blood.

"You're telling Me my father enrolled me at a Girl's finishing school," I asked wanted confirmation. I swear he did this just to spite me. the only thing worse then a military school is an all girl's school, at least military school is manly. and I'll be stuck knitting and cooking with a bunch of chicks.

"Actually That was my mistake, I got your application but due to your name I believed you were a girl and send your form the Grimwood believing it to be a mailing error" Calloway explained as I took a deep breath.

"Well thanks for your time, where is this Grimwood's," I said letting go of the buzzer.

"Just up the hill" Calloway sated as I walked away seeing a building on top the hill. I had already walked up the hill halfway. I sighed continuing my hike dragging my cases. The walk was exhausting. as I nearly fainted, hiking up the muddy path trailing mud on my black cowboy boots. I wiped the rain from my eyes, reaching into my pocket pulled out a set of black sunglasses placing them over my eyes continuing my hike.

"I Made it" I gasped comping the second building on the hill reading the sign.

"Grimwood's Finishing School for G-" I could not read the rest overgrown with plant life.

"So this is Grimwood's look more like that castle from every monster movie" I stated as I dragged my cases to the door. I began to wonder why I even walked up here. I could have just rented a motel and stayed there but I felt some force pulling me to the building. pressing the doorbell a loud scary sound was heard. It was the loudest doorbell I've ever heard. an old woman opened the door. she had a hunched back wearing a Pink dress as I looked at her.

"Can I help you Dear?" she asked kindly as I breathed deeply.

"Yeah, are you Miss Grimwood?" I asked as she nodded I began to tell her about my walk to Calloway's and then having to hike up here in the rain all on a misunderstanding.

"Oh you poor child, please come in, you look terrible," Miss Grimwood said gesturing for me the enter the old building as she guided me to a wooden chair sitting down. my clothes were muddy and soaked. I sat on the chair. I set my cases on the ground.

"So are you going to call Mr. Calloway and get this whole thing settled?" I asked secretly hoping she would just let me stay the night then leave in the morning. I was dark and I wasn't going to walk down the steep hill.

"I Can't do that Leslie, you've been enrolled here for a whole year, so you have to stay here" Miss Grimwood explained holding a sheet of paper.

"What, It was a mistake, plus What If I hadn't come here" I countered.

"But you did, so you have to stay" She repeated as I groaned admitting defeat. I was cold, wet and tired so starting things with an old woman would be a poor choice.

"The Girls are eating Dinner right now, we can get you a plate" Miss Grimwood said as I shrugged.

"Actually, I ate on the way here" I explained as she shrugged.

"Come, Leslie, Meet the girls" Miss Grimwood stated.


	2. Midnight Munchies

I groaned, my limbs heavy from the long and tiring walk.

"Actually Miss Grimwood, I'm too tired, I'm cold and wet; I just want to get some rest and we can set everything straight tomorrow" I proposed as she nodded.

"Very well if you go up the staircase the 2nd door on the left side of the hallway is available, have a good night's sleep" Miss Grimwood replied as I nodded dragging up my cases which felt welded to my hands.

I found the room which was empty it was decent sized. the floor was stone, the wallpaper was a dark red as I looked at the bed, it clearly looked old. on normal circumstances, I would not even consider sleeping on it, but I was desperate I let go of my cases hitting the floor with a loud thud, my palms felt all raw as I began undressing. I unzipped my black leather jacket tossing it on the floor, then my T-shirt. I then kicked off my boots and finally removed my denim jeans. standing in my plaid boxers I approached the bed crawling in. I covered myself with the thick heavy sheets, a bit itchy but I wasn't complaining. I turned over prepared for rest.

My night of rest was interrupted by hunger as I woke up my stomach growling. I checked the watch on my wrist, which read 3 in the morning as I stretched yawning. as left the bed reaching for my pants. Pulling up my jeans getting dressed. my roaring stomach was guiding towards one thing food.

I left the bedroom. everyone else must've been asleep as I made sure not to make any noise. I gently crept down the staircase to the main room when I realized, I did not know where the kitchen was but the smell of food revealed itself as I caught a whiff. I followed the smell trying to make sense of what it was. It smelt like nothing I've ever encountered before as I walked down the hallway sniffing the air. The smell led to a closed door. Looked under the wooden door seeing a light hearing clanging.

"Guess I'm not the only one with the midnight munchies" I concluded opening the door seeing three beings in the kitchen. one a teen a bit older than myself, lanky with a blond hairdo, red shirt, and blue jeans. the second a brown Great Dane with black spots and a red collar

"Like how is that chocolate and peanut butter pizza coming along Scoob," The man asked as the dog stood up on two paws I kid you not and put on a pair of oven mitts, he pulled a brown pizza pie from the stove setting it down before giving a thumbs up.

"Looking good Shaggy" the dog spoke as I dropped my jaw.

"A talking dog?" I called out as the three turned.

"Zoinks," The man said shocked as he and the dog jumped into the fridge closing the door.

"Ok wise guy, what's the big idea" the third figure called up a smaller Great Dane putting up his dukes as I chuckled at the cute sight.

"I'm just here cause I have a case of the munchies" I responded as the man and older dog opened the fridge.

"Sorry man, we just get startled easy," The man said as a nodded.

"No harm, I'm Leslie Steele, the new student" I introduced myself.

"Shaggy, I'm the gym teacher, and this is Scooby Doo and his nephew Scrappy" The man introduced as a rubbed my chin.

"I see, Well nice to met you, Mr. Rogers," I said sniffing the Pizza.

"Chocolate and peanut butter pizza" Shaggy offered to cut a slice of pizza, coated in chocolate sauce and globs of peanut butter. I sniffed it, It wasn't half bad as I shrugged.

"Why not," I said folding the slice before biting into it. the taste was like nothing I've eaten before, I Took another bite practically by instinct.

"So why are you at Grimwood?" Shaggy asked as I shrugged.

"Mix Up, I was enrolled at Calloway's but my form got sent here" I explained.

"Well Don't worry, the Girls here are nice" Scrappy added chomping his pizza, as I felt a bit of relief. maybe going to a finishing school might not be bad. the teachers seem nice and if the girls are nice I might get close to them. In retrospect beats military school. I sat down with the three eating pizza.

"what about you three, why are you here?" I asked as Shaggy bit into his slice.

"a little extra money, solving mysteries doesn't exactly pay the bills" Shaggy stated as I snapped my fingers.

"I knew you looked familiar, you're Shaggy Rogers from Mystery Inc" I concluded as Shaggy looked surprised nodding.

"I saw you guys on TV, solved that Puppet case" I stated as Shaggy stroked his goatee.

"Yeah, the rest of the gang is off doing something else, it's just me, Scooby and Scrappy" Shaggy explained.

"That's pretty cool, you guys are like celebrities" I stated.

"You wanna hang with us, we have a game console in the van?" Shaggy asked as Thought about it, I was already up and wasn't tired.

"Not now, maybe later" I replied watching the three making their way to the main door before I head back upstairs, true I wasn't tired but I should try to get some sleep, I did not want to be tired in the morning. I made my way to my room. My gaze shifted to my suitcase. While I was up I decided I might as well unpack my stuff.

I pulled out a few clothes tossing them on my bed, next I pulled out my Iron Maiden poster taping it to the peeling wall. I folded my clothes putting them in the old dresser beside my window. The view from the window looked straight out of a horror movie. the broken and dead trees. the moonlight flooding in the room and the fog coating the sky.

I shrugged finishing up organizing my room as a heard an earsplitting sound from outside, covering my ears. it sounds like a pack of wolves howling. I laid down on the bed hearing a second howl more high pitched. I covered my head with my pillow.

"Damn wolves, shut up" I muttered under my breath as it continued. I jumped up walking to my window to slam it shut when I saw a figure standing on the roof shingles. I couldn't make out anything besides the silhouette.

"Hey, what are you doing on the roof crazy!" I called out to the figure as she stood still turning around. the flash of lightning revealed her face coated in fur.

"Jesus" I called out recoiling as the figure jumped thru the window howling.

"Hellooo!" She howled as I ran to the bed unable to process what I was seeing chalking it up to hallucinations or a dream caused by the chocolate pizza.

"Uh, Hi," I said confused at the beast girl in front of me, her brownish fur contrasted by her torn blue dress and curly red hair.

"You must be Leslie, I thought you were gonna be a girl," The Werewolf girl said looking up at me, her eyes glowing in the dark.

"Now I know, I'm dreaming, I should not have eaten that chocolate pizza" I sated laying down as she giggled.

"You're not dreaming, I am a real werewolf, name's Winnie; nice to meet ya" she called out as a looked at her arm extended out. I glanced at it chuckled.

"Yeah, monsters are real, you're just a figment of my mind, produced by the unusual combination of Chocolate, peanut butter, and marinara sauce" I started rolling over facing the wall

"How about you go back to howling at the moon cutie" I stated this clearly made her face red.

"What did you just say to me," She said clearly stirred about the remark leaping unto the bed pinning me girl was deceptively strong. her blue sleeves dangling from her wrists. I struggled to move but no anvil as she spread my arm falling a few inches from my face. I was wrong this was not a dream, it was a nightmare. seeing those yellow eyes light the room as the beast was over me, I closed my eyes.

I opened my eyes as it was the morning I patted my bare chest in relief as I got off the bed stretching as sunlight filled the room thru the cracks in the blinds.

"What a frightening yet slightly erotic dream," I told myself. that wasn't real It could not be. If there was a real werewolf I'd be dead right now. I sniffed my self.

"Well I should probably take a shower" I concluded.


End file.
